Wand
There are 13 different wands in the game. They are found throughout the dungeons, often on pedestals or in chest and have a wide variety of abilities. Each type of wand has varying degree of probability for being generated. Wands have a maximum charge of 9, so upgrading them past +7 (or +6 for Wand of Magic Missile) will not increase their maximum charges any further (but the power of their effect will still increase). A wand can be easily obtained from the Old wandmaker by giving him a Seed of Rotberry/Corpse dust. Woods Types Battle wands *Avalanche - "When a discharge of this wand hits a wall (or any other solid obstacle) it causes an avalanche of stones, damaging and stunning all creatures in the affected area." *Disintegration - "This wand emits a beam of destructive energy, which pierces all creatures in its way. The more targets it hits, the more damage it inflicts to each of them." It's the only battle wand that can't be used on self. *Magic Missile - "This wand launches missiles of pure magical energy, dealing moderate damage to a target creature." It is given to the player by default when he starts a game as a mage. Damage increase when upgraded. *Firebolt - "This wand unleashes bursts of magical fire. It will ignite flammable terrain, and will damage and burn a creature it hits." Can be used on self, if too close to a wall, or to close to a target, may open barricade. *Lightning - "This wand conjures forth deadly arcs of electricity which deal damage to several creatures standing close to each other." May cause damage to the player if used on nearby foes. Deals 50% more damage to the target standing on water. *Poison - "The vile blast of this twisted bit of wood will imbue its target with a deadly venom. A creature that is poisoned will suffer periodic damage until the effect ends. The duration of the effect increases with the level of the staff." Non-battle wands *Amok - "The purple light from this wand will make the target run amok attacking random creatures in its vicinity." *Blink - "This wand will allow you to teleport in the chosen direction. Creatures and inanimate obstructions will block the teleportation." *Flock - "A flick of this wand summons a flock of magic sheep creating temporary impenetrable obstacle." 3 sheep are summoned. *Regrowth - "When life ceases new life always begins to grow... The eternal cycle always remains!" Spawns 5 plants in + formation. If cast on enemy, enemy becomes "rooted". *Slowness - "This wand will cause a creature to move and attack at half its ordinary speed until the effect ends." *Telekinesis - "Wave of magic force from this wand will affect all cells on their way triggering traps, trampling high vegetation, opening closed doors and closing open ones. They also inflict minor damage to monsters." *Teleportation - "A blast from this wand will teleport a creature against its will to a random place on the current level." Can be used on self, if too close to a wall. Wand generation probabilities Wand melee damage Mages are the only class that can use wands as a melee weapon. A wand’s melee damage increase with its level: Category:Wands